¿Que siento realmente hacia ti?
by 0Pablo1
Summary: Sonic The Hedgehog conocido por salvar a todo Mobius en varias ocasiones admirado y respetado por todos. Pero que pasara si nuestro erizo favorito se ¿enamora? Descubran como Sonic siente algo que nunca penso tener...el sentimiento del amor. Una visita de una vieja amiga, hara que este erizo se haga un poco mas torpe de lo normal.


**¿Qué siento realmente hacia ti?**

Pov Sonic:

Estos días no me siento muy bien porque a veces estoy feliz y otras veces estoy triste, siento como si tuviera mariposas en el estómago así que decidí preguntarle a mis amigos y todos me dijeron "¿Estás enamorado?" ¿Amor? No lo creo o ¿tal vez…puede que tal vez?, No creo en el amor pero quizá tengan razón.

Suspire, estaba realmente agotado de pensar en eso, así que decidí tumbarme en el sofá de la sala para descansar mi mente, cerré los ojos y de nuevo me puse a pensar en eso pero de repente siento que alguien me toca, abro los ojos y veo a Tails con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro y entonces el me pregunta.

-¿Sonic, está todo bien?- Me dijo a lo que asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Seguro?- Hablo de nuevo con duda hacia mí.

-Sí, Tails estoy bien…no te preocupes por mí solo estoy algo cansado- Mentí, no quería decirle la verdad, no me gusta que se preocupen por mí pero…miro su rostro de nuevo y veo que no tiene su cara de preocupación si no una de enfado

-Se cuándo mientes Sonic The Hedgehog, dime la verdad- Maldición me descubrió empecé a ponerme nervioso lo cual el noto y me dijo

-¿Y bien?- Dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Está bien!, me descubriste- Le respondí finalmente suspirando pesadamente.

-¿¡Por qué no me dices que estabas mal, soy tu mejor amigo deberías confiar en mi tonto!?- Grito, eso hizo que me ponga nervioso.

-Lo siento- Pude decirle con la voz nerviosa.

-Y Sonic… ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo con tono de preocupación.

-No lo sé Tails, me siento raro últimamente estoy como feliz y triste al mismo tiempo- Dije rascándome la cabeza.

-Ya te lo dijimos Sonic debes estar enamorado- Me respondió con una sonrisa.

-Sí, pero… ¿De quién?- Respondí con duda.

-Amy- Maldición tuvo que decir ese nombre, después de romperle el corazón Amy quedo devastada pero que suerte que Manic estuvo hay.

-Tails…no es Amy, ya le dije que no la amo aunque le haya roto el corazón- Dije con voz quebrada.

-Sera… ¿Rouge?- Respondió de repente.

-¡Que! No, acuérdate que es la novia de Knuckles- Dije gritando por tan obvio que era eso.

-Ah, cierto…- Me dijo titubeando con sus dedos nerviosamente

-Tails- Lo hable para que me prestara atención.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo preocupado.

-Podemos dejarlo hoy, me siento cansado- Dije cerrando los ojos.

-Está bien, además ya es muy tarde así que, buenas noches- Me dijo para ir a su habitación.

-Buenas noches…- Dije para quedar sumido en mi sueño que parecía eterno.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Abrí los ojos lentamente mire alrededor y vi que estaba en mi habitación, que raro despertarme en mi habitación…pero si estaba en el sofá.

-¿Qué raro?- Pensé para mis adentros.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Escuche esa voz femenina desde la puerta estaba segurísimo de que no era Amy… entonces ¿quién era?

-Si- Dije con duda.

Entro, no puedo creer que sea Blaze la que paso por esa puerta abrí los ojos completamente, estaba en frente mío con la bandeja del desayuno.

-¿Blaze?- Dije con duda mientras me talle los ojos.

-Si tonto, ni que sea un fantasma- Dijo sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunte mientras ella me dejaba la bandeja del desayuno sobre mi mesa de noche.

-Bueno…quise visitarte- Respondió un poco apenada lo cual note al instante.

-¿Qué horas son?- Dije cambiando de tema repentinamente.

-Las 2:00 P.M nuevo record, erizo- Me respondió soltando una leve carcajada.

-¿Tan tarde desperté?- Dije apenado.

-Sí, vine por las 12:00 a visitarlos a ustedes- Me dijo contenta

-Bueno cambiando de tema… ¡A comer!- Dije para agarrar la bandeja del desayuno.

-Nunca cambias- Me dijo riendo.

-¿Tu lo hiciste?-Pregunte mientras le di un bocado al Chili Dog.

-Si, como los Chili Dogs son tu comida favorita decidí hacerte eso- Respondió con un sonrojo.

Reí, me encantaba verla apenada. Pero siento que mi corazón late más rápido que lo normal cuando estoy cerca de ella ¿acaso estoy enamorado de Blaze?

-Bueno…me voy, si necesitas algo háblame, ¿sí?- Dijo a lo que asentí.

Sentí que sus pasos ya no se escuchaban así que deje la bandeja en la mesita y me tape con la almohada gritando.

-¡No puedo creerlo, estoy enamorado de Blaze The Cat!- Grite muy fuerte.

Me saque la almohada de la cabeza y la deje a un lado, me puse a pensar si ella estaría enamorada de mí.

Me levante, y fui al baño a lavarme los dientes.

Baje abajo y vi a Blaze charlando con Tails animadamente me acerque a los dos para saludarlos.

-Buenas dia…digo tardes, Tails- Dije saludándolo

-Buenos tardes Sonic, ¿Cómo dormiste?- Me respondió sonriendo.

-Bien, esa siesta me cayó muy bien- Respondí estirándome.

-Bien- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno…Blaze ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-Dije cambiando de conversación.

-Si ¿Qué cosa?- Me dijo sonriendo tiernamente a lo cual me sonroje

-¿Quisieras ir conmi…go a pasear por el parque?- Dije extremadamente nervioso.

-Me en…cantaría- Me respondió Sonrojada y nerviosa.

-Genial- Dije esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno par de tortolos, ¿Qué les parece si vemos algo de televisión?- Dijo haciendo que yo como Blaze nos sonrojemos.

-Claro, hermano-Respondí para dirigirme y sentar a un lado de Blaze en el sofá.

Después de ver una película de terror y aventura Blaze y yo fuimos al parque a pasear un poco.

-Esa película estuvo genial- Me dijo Blaze saltando de alegría.

-No dijiste eso cuando me abrazaste diciendo "¡Ah, qué miedo!"- Dije imitando a Blaze.

-No es cierto- Dijo Sonrojada.

-Oh, y también cuando dijiste "¡ME VA A COMER!"- Dijo Riendo a carcajadas.

-Eso no paso- Dijo Blaze completamente ruborizada.

-Sí, claro- Respondí sarcásticamente.

-Bueno Sonic, para que me traes al parque- Dijo haciendo que Sonic se sonroje.

-Bueno…veras Bla-ze yo estoy... ¡Enamorado de ti!- Respondí gritando con toda mi fuerza.

-¿En serio?- Dijo Blaze feliz.

-Sí, es en serio…te amo, Blaze The Cat- Dije para tomarla del rostro y besarla en los labios tierna y dulcemente.

-Sonic, yo también estoy enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo- Me dijo abrazándome con fuerza.

-Gracias Blaze, me has hecho ser el erizo más feliz del mundo- Respondí contento.

-Sonic… ¿te parece si volvemos a casa se está haciendo tarde?- Dijo preocupada.

-Claro Blaze, vamos- Respondí para salir caminando con ella tomados de la mano mientras el atardecer se acercaba.


End file.
